


The bowels of Jounin HQ

by Mrbid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Uchiha Massacre, Why did this happen, also somehow making it look like you have braces, and one solid tooth bar, digital stuff is so hard, forgive me sasuke for making you retarded, guilty indulgences, heavy inspiration, look ma i got better, look what I did in anticipation, ok ill stop, or the wildfire cotingency now apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrbid/pseuds/Mrbid
Summary: pls forgive the lack of inspiring title im tiredFanart for In Good Company





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Good Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084115) by [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/pseuds/weialala). 



> I did this. Sorry. but Sasuke has always been my digitial art punching bag. Hopefully I'll get better with practice.

This is the only one that existed. ever. Also check out the rest of my fanart for In Good Company in this trainwreck [here](http://srdid.deviantart.com/gallery/62542089/In-Good-Company-Fanart)


End file.
